


Opposites Attract

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: “That would make sense. Someone as cold and standoffish as Mrs. Danverswouldbe best friends with someone as bubbly and animated as Mrs. Luthor.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the longest fic I've ever written as a one-shot so bear with me.

“Would you two please sit down! Mrs. Luthor is coming in 5 minutes and I don’t want to wait for you after class because you got detention.” James turned back around in his chair to face forward, missing Kara sticking her tongue out and Lucy giving him the middle finger.

It was the first period and the Superfriends were waiting for Mrs. Luthor to come in and start her chemistry course. They somehow found themselves all in the same class and every teacher knew to keep an eye on the troublesome kids.

"I honestly don't know how she tolerates you two in her class, what with all your note-passing and paper airplanes," Winn added while pulling out his books from his backpack. He pushed his glasses up his nose and started meticulously placing all his pens and notebook on his desk.

“Maybe because I’m her favourite.” Lucy retorted while leaning over her desk to poke him. She finally sat down and leaned back on the backrest while propping her legs up on the desk.

"You totally wish. I'm obviously her favourite. I bring her donuts every Friday!" Kara smiled while bouncing in her chair. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled a pen out of her pencil case to chew on the tip.

“When is she coming? It’s almost time to start and she’s usually at least ten minutes early!” Kelly looked around nervously while pulling on the strings of her hoodie.

“We just got back from a week off, maybe she got caught up in something.” Sam shrugged while folding a piece of paper to put under one of the legs of her wobbly desk. “We had a seven-day break, why aren’t you more relaxed?”

“Maybe because exams are coming, and I want to do good!” Kelly answered with a pout, looking sideways at Sam. “Not everyone is super good at chemistry like you.”

The six best friends’ desks were all placed near the front of the class because they usually caused the most chaos, while the teacher's desk was in a corner next to the chalkboard.

The bell rang just as Mrs. Luthor ran in, her hair a tousled mess and her scarf halfway off her neck. “I’m so sorry for being late kids! Ellie had a little accident this morning, so it was pretty hectic in the house! I almost stayed home with her because I think she might have a cold, but my wife told me to come today because you guys have a big test coming up.” She placed her bag down and threw her scarf on the back of her chair while trying her best to fix her hair. Mrs. Luthor pulled off her winter coat and flashed her beautiful white teeth at her class while clapping her hands together. “So, are we ready for a little chemistry review?”

Kara raised her hand straight above her head immediately after her teacher finished talking. "Gosh, if she's any more tense she's gonna pop a vein," mumbled Lucy to her friends while Kara was eagerly waiting for Mrs. Luthor to grant her question.

Lena nodded towards the blonde girl. “I just wanted to ask, before we start, is Ellie ok? What happened to her?”

At Kara’s genuine concern, Lena sat on top of her desk and started talking about her morning. Something about Ellie throwing up and her wife bringing her to the pediatrician before driving their son Ryder to kindergarten. Lena told the class every detail while animatedly moving her hands around.

Kelly leaned her head towards the rest of the Superfriends and whispered. “Do you think she’s ever going to tell us who her wife is?”

“Well, Mrs. Luthor tells us everything” James chimed in. “or at least _almost_ everything, but she’s never once revealed that information.”

"Ooh, maybe because she's like an FBI agent or something so she can't tell us her identity," Sam added.

"Or maybe she just doesn't want a bunch of kids getting all up in her business," Lucy whispered back.

A loud _shhhhh_ from Winn shut them all up and they all straightened themselves and focused their attention back on their teacher.

“She told me not to worry about the kids because I have you kids to worry about right now!” Mrs. Luthor finished while pointing her fingers at the class and scrunching her nose up.

The class giggled along with Mrs. Luthor and she grabbed a chalk to start reviewing the scientific notation.

\-----

“I can’t believe Ellie’s sick!” Kara exclaimed right after exiting the classroom. “What if it’s something serious? Oh no, I really hope she’s ok.” Kara pouted while entering the combination of her and Lucy’s locker.

“Relax, Kar.” Lucy patted her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure the pediatrician told them she was fine and Mrs. Luthor’s wife is probably taking care of their daughter right now. She’ll be back to her happy little self in no time.” She placed her books in the locker and grabbed her gym bag. “Don’t worry so much about Ellie. We have an endurance test today. Save your energy for that.” 

“And it’s not like this is the first time Mrs. Luthor’s kids have gotten sick. Remember when Ryder had Mono for that one week.” James also pulled out his duffle bag. “Mrs. Luthor caught it from him, but they all recovered.”

“Oh right! I remember that. He’s in freaking _kindergarten_ now! Can you believe it! They grow up so fast.” Sam added with a faraway smile.

“I just find it funny that we all act like Ellie and Ryder are our kids.” Kelly laughed while waving her hand in front of Sam’s face.

“Well, they might as well be! I still remember when Mrs. Luthor was pregnant with Ellie!” Winn blurted out. “I feel like I know so much about Mrs. Luthor and her family.”

“Mrs. Luthor is awesome! I remember the worst part was when she had her maternity leave and we had to listen to that terrible substitute teacher and her monotone voice.” Lucy said with disgust while faking a gagging noise.

“Winn cut us off in class,” Kara turns around abruptly facing Winn with a mock frown, “but the only thing she doesn’t talk about is her wife.” Kara pipped up. “I know it might be because of her job, but her wife is a complete mystery!”

“She might tell us if we ask," Winn answered. “And also, you guys have to stop talking in class, I’ve had to ask Maxwell for his notes because none of you take any decent ones.”

“Ugh, shut up, Schott.” Lucy wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to ruffle his hair.

“We can continue this conversation during lunchtime." James pulled on Lucy’s sleeve to get her to release Winn. “Come on. We have phys ed now and I don’t want to be late.”

\-----

“Why are you six late?” Mrs. Danvers was standing in front of the bleachers in the gymnasium where the rest of the class was sitting and listening to the instructions given. Everyone looked at the Superfriends when they walked in.

James decided to break the silence and answer. “We are so sorry, Mrs. Danvers.” He looked at the gym teacher sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “We got caught up with Mrs. Luthor because she was talking about her…”

“Chemistry!” Kelly jumped in. “We all stayed after class because we had a few questions about covalent bonds and Lena, I mean Mrs. Luthor cleared up the confusion.”

"And we have a test coming up next week so we really needed the help," Sam added with her biggest smile while Kelly whisper-scolded James for almost giving a stupid reason for their tardiness.

"You're all getting a written warning," Alex said sternly, turning her head back to the class. "Now, hurry up and sit down, we have a test of our own today."

Sam, Kelly, James, Winn, and Kara scurried up the bleachers hurriedly while Lucy calmly walked over to sit next to them. Mrs. Danvers resumed speaking about the endurance running test they were going to have to do that class.

“Oh my God, oh my God, did I really just get a warning? That’s going on my permanent record! How am I gonna get into a good college?” Winn said while tucking his gym shirt into his shorts frantically, clearly panicking. 

“I don’t know why she’s being so strict. This isn’t the first time we’re late and the other times, she just gave us a talk after class.” Kelly comforted Winn by rubbing his back.

“Maybe she had a rough morning, who knows?” James whispered.

“Nobody knows! Nobody knows anything! She’s like a brick wall!” Kara whisper yelled. “I don’t even think she’s ever told us her first name.”

Sam turned her head subtly, “Can you keep it down, Kara, we’re in enough trouble as it is.”

Lucy was sitting next to Sam and leaning her forearms back on the step behind her. “Man, I don’t really care what her personal life is, but is it just me or are her arms bigger than the week before?” Lucy faked fanned herself.

Mrs. Danvers was wearing a form-fitting grey tank top and black basketball shorts. She had a digital stopwatch and a whistle dangling from her neck and a clipboard in her hands.

"Gosh Lucy, keep it in your pants," James said with a little disgust. "She's our teacher. Why are you thirsting over our teacher?"

“No, wait, I’m with Lucy on this. She’s definitely one of our hottest teachers and I think she’s been working out more.” Kelly chimed in and James directed his disgust at her. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

“I kinda just want to run my fingers through her hair because she definitely got a trim over the break and I bet you it’s super soft.” Sam stared dreamily at Mrs. Danvers who was now reminding them the right technique for jogging.

“Guys! She probably has a wife or a husband!” Kara exclaimed a little loud once again.

Kelly put a finger over Kara’s mouth while Sam was still staring, “Oh _please_ , with calves like that? She’s got one hell of a lucky wife.”

“Yeah and so what if she does? I can still daydream about her abs.” Lucy licked her lips with a smirk.

Mrs. Danvers finally stopped talking and told the class to split in half. Winn put his notebook away into his gym bag and turned to his friends. “You guys are terrible you know that? Terrible.” Then he turned around and walked towards one group.

"Mr. Grumpypants is having a pretty rough day isn't he." Lucy threw her arms over Kara and Sam's shoulders as they all got ready for their runs.

\-----

“Good morning everyone!” It was two days later, and Mrs. Luthor was her usual chipper self. This time she arrived 15 minutes early like she usually did. “I hope everyone’s been studying hard for your test because we’re doing another review session!” Kara’s hand shot up once again like it always does when Mrs. Luthor finishes her morning greeting. 

"It is so early. I don't know how they can both have so much energy." Sam's head was lazily propped up on her elbow and Lucy was straight-up sleeping on her desk.

Mrs. Luthor smiled at Kara. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“You look really happy this morning.” Mrs. Luthor smiled at her class. “So, is Ellie better now? What did the pediatrician say?” Kara sat with her back straight, staring intensely at Mrs. Luthor with a beaming smile.

"Oh, I actually had a wonderful morning," Lena answered with a light blush appearing on her cheekbones. "My wife woke me up with breakfast in bed which may have escalated a bit" Her blush deepened, "before we heard Ellie crying from her crib."

Lucy woke up in time to see the display in front of them and noticed that Mrs. Luthor kept her scarf around her neck. She whispered while wiggling her eyebrows, “Well, someone got lucky this morning.”

Sam and Kelly both laughed and were quickly shushed by Winn and James. Kelly clamped her mouth shut right away, trying hard to stop laughing. "I really want to know who her wife is right now."

At the front, Mrs. Luthor was still talking about her morning. “So, my wife is staying home with Ellie today because she does indeed have the flu. Now,” Mrs. Luthor clapped her hands together and smiled her signature smile. “are we ready to start?”

\-----

Lunchtime was Kara's favourite time of the day and she barely spoke because she was too busy stuffing her face. "Why are substitutes always so boring?" She said with her mouth full.

“I think they just find a random person on the streets to fill in when a teacher isn’t available.” Winn was picking at his green peas with a fork.

"And this one wasn't even hot," Lucy whined. "I mean if you're gonna replace Mrs. Danvers with someone boring, at least find someone who isn't a million years old and can barely run."

“True! That old lady substitute really made us do jumping jacks and skip rope for one hour!” Kelly complained while digging into her salad. “My knees are so sore.”

“Mrs. Danvers rarely gets a substitute.” James sat down with his tray. “This must have been something really important.”

“Yeah, like maybe being a phys ed teacher is only her side job, but today her real job, the FBI, asked her to go in for a mission to infiltrate an enemy lair.”

“Sam, how many times do we have to say that your FBI theory is nonsense.?” Lucy poked at Sam’s cheek.

“Well, I don’t see anyone coming up with a better idea.” Sam pouted.

"Whatever, I just hope she comes back next week."

\-----

“Alright great, you six are actually on time today.” Mrs. Danvers took their presence and motioned for them to take a seat on the bleachers closest to her. “Today we’re playing basketball so split up into 4 groups and everyone grab a ball. Get a jersey that matches the rest of your team.”

She turned around to put her clipboard down while the class ran for a good basketball. Lucy turned to the Superfriends. “Did you guys smell that?”

“What?” James said with a confused look. “What smell? Don’t be weird.”

“Oh, my Rao! She smells like Mrs. Luthor!” Kara exclaimed with force which made Mrs. Danvers look back at the six troublemakers.

“Did you say something, Kara?”

"Nope, it's ok, I just had a question, but Kelly answered me," Kara said with red cheeks. "Ok, I really need to control my voice.” She said, lowering her volume.

"Yeah, that's what we all keep saying," Kelly said with an affectionate eye-roll.

Winn shushed them both. “This is a clue! Maybe Mrs. Danvers and Mrs. Luthor are actually friends!”

James nodded along with a crease in his forehead. “That would make sense. Someone as cold and standoffish as Mrs. Danvers _would_ be best friends with someone as bubbly and animated as Mrs. Luthor.”

“Yeah, ok so they share the same perfume?” Sam thought about it and then shrugged. “I mean, I guess it smells really good.”

“Are you six just gonna sit there or actually join the class?” Mrs. Danvers yelled from the other side of the gymnasium, already adjusting some poor student’s posture.

“We’re coming!” James yelled back. “Come on. I’m not great at reading her emotions, but if we stay here any longer, we may get another written warning.”

Hearing that, Winn screeched and sprinted to go get a ball while the rest of the Superfriends laughed.

\-----

They’d just finished their chemistry test and the bell was about to ring in ten minutes, but Kara insisted on going up to Lena’s desk to talk about her morning. “What? I like being updated on Mrs. Luthor and her kids!”

“You sound like you’re a little obsessed there, Kar.” Lucy switched her backpack strap from her left shoulder to her right.

“Am not! And don’t even lie, you like these updates just as much as I do.” Kara pouted while walking up to their favourite teacher.

Lucy harrumphed and Sam pushed her forward to follow Kara. “She’s got a point. Mrs. Luthor’s life sounds amazing. I wanna be like her when I grow up.”

“How can you guys even think about this? The test is over, but I’m still so stressed out!” Winn exclaimed while biting his lip nervously.

Kelly walked up behind Winn and started squeezing his shoulders. “Look, like you said, it’s over now. So even if you failed, it’s not like you can do anything about it.”

“That is NOT helping, Kelly.”

James laughed at the two until it was Kara’s turn to ask Mrs. Luthor her question. The rest of the class had already left minutes ago, and Lena was putting her textbooks back into her bag.

"Hi, sweetie! How can I help you? Do you have a question about the test you just did?" Lena crossed her hands in front of her and smiled at Kara.

“Um, I do have a question, but it’s not chemistry-related.”

“Oh, alright.” Lena tilted her head adorably. “What is it?”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “I was just wondering how Ellie is doing now. You know, if she’s feeling better.”

Mrs. Luthor chuckled and looked up at Kara. “Oh, sweetheart, I love how concerned you are about my family. Ellie is doing fantastic. She is feeling so much better from last week and is cuddled between my wife and I every night before bedtime. She’s currently with her grandma, probably sleeping soundly.”

Kara sighed with relief. “Well, that is great news, Mrs. Luthor. Tell Ellie’s grandma and your wife the Superfriends say hi!” She finished with a huge smile.

“Of course, Kara.” Lena laughed sweetly. “I’ll let them know, but for now, I have to go pick up my son from kindergarten because apparently, they have half the day off today.”

“Ooh, will we get to see him?” Sam and the rest of the friends were excited to meet young Ryder because so far, they’ve only seen pictures of him.

Lena looked at the six friends and they all nodded eagerly at her. “Well, he’s going to be with me for the rest of the day so you might bump into us if you're not busy going from class to class.” 

James and Lucy pumped their fist into the air. “Awesome! I can’t wait to meet kid-Luthor.”

\-----

“That. Was. Exhausting.” Kelly slumped down onto a cafeteria round table seat followed by James who was holding both their trays of food.

“It wasn’t so bad, Kelly.” James sat down next to her. “I liked it.”

“That’s because you lift weights like every day of every week.” Kelly was still slumped over. “My arms are burning! I can’t even lift this fork.”

“Well, I’m not feeding you.”

Kara sat on the other side of Kelly. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you. Come here, open up.” Kara shoved a spoonful of macaroni salad into Kelly’s mouth who could only chew while the rest of her body was immobile.

“I don’t think any phys ed class has ever been that draining before.” Winn pulled out a turkey sandwich. “I am absolutely starving.”

"Ok, but it is now confirmed that Mrs. Danvers has at least a six-pack." Lucy grabbed Winn's sandwich and took a bite out of it.

“HEY! I just said that I was starving!” Winn yanked it back and moved seats.

Sam took Winn’s empty seat and pulled out two containers of Caesar salad, placing one in front of Lucy and one in front of herself. “Right? She did that plank for at least eight minutes!”

"I bet she could do just as long if I was laying on her back," Lucy added.

James rolled his eyes again. “You seriously need to crush on people your own age.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lucy smirked at him. “Plus, I’d be doing her wife a _favour_. I’d be adding extra weight, making the planking harder.”

Kelly finally lifted her head with a groan while laughing. “Thanks for feeding me, Kara, but I think I’m regaining feeling in my biceps.”

“Great! Because I gotta eat super fast so that I have time before lunch ends to maybe see Ryder.” Kara finished that sentence before stuffing half a muffin in her mouth.

“Please slow down, Kar. We don’t want you to choke!” Lucy grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table to clean Kara’s face.

"We'll all eat a little faster and go together to see Mrs. Luthor at her office," Winn said, finishing his sandwich and moving on to his pudding cup.

"Sounds like a plan."

\-----

"This is it, right?" Sam, followed by the rest of the Superfriends, walked up to a dark blue door with a plaque next to it that said: _Mrs. Luthor_.

“Have you seriously never come to see her at any of her office hours?” Kelly answered incredulously.

“I told you! Chemistry isn’t that hard.”

Kara pushed past her friends and was about to knock before the door opened on its own. No one came out and everyone looked around confused before they felt something pushing against their legs. Everyone looked down to see a tiny tuff of red hair push between them.

Before anyone could react, they hear a familiar voice yell out. “Ryder! You better not! Get back here, young man!” Mrs. Luthor appears at the doorframe and stops in her track upon seeing the Superfriends. “Oh, hello children. So, you might have seen a little boy with red hair run out of my office.”

Everyone nodded with wide eyes. Lucy pointed behind them with her thumb. “I’m guessing that was Ryder? Yeah, he ran past us into the hallway.”

"He's really cute from the tiny bit we saw of him," Kelly said with an awkward laugh.

“Well, lunch is almost over so I don’t want him running around when everyone is rushing to get to class!” Lena said with frustration. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but will you kids help m…”

“YES! YES, we’ll do it.” Kara yelled and already turned around, pulling at both James and Winn’s arms.

Sam turned to Lena. “Umm, permission to run in the hallways?”

Lena sighed with a smile. “Go ahead.”

\-----

The Superfriends ran back to the main hallway and turned a corner in time to see a tiny boy run past some lockers.

“Lunch finishes in five minutes, we need to hurry up.” Winn looked up from his watch, anxious.

“He’s like 3 years old.” Lucy scoffed. “We are six highschoolers. I’m pretty sure we can catch him in time.”

“Guys, shut up and let’s go!” Kelly slapped them on the arms and started running towards the last place they saw the boy.

Winn rubbed his arm with a pout but was tugged along by Kara. They ran around the corner again, past the lockers and saw Ryder pull open the gym door with difficulty. 

“Oh, no. He’s gonna encounter scary Mrs. Danvers!” Kara gasped. “We have to go save him!”

The six friends ran up to the gym door and yanked it open, just in time to see Ryder run up to Mrs. Danvers with his tiny legs. All their eyes widened as Mrs. Danvers turned around, expecting her to scowl at the child and kick him out of the gymnasium.

“MOMMY!” exclaimed the red-haired boy while being picked up by Mrs. Danvers who had a big smile on her face.

“ _WHAT DID HE SAY?_ ” Kara yelled. Everybody in the gymnasium turned to look at her right after Kelly and Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth. Mrs. Danvers lost her smile right away and walked towards them.

They then all turned around as they heard heels clicking on the floor. Mrs. Luthor stopped right behind them with slightly messy hair and she was breathing heavily. She pulled and straightened her skirt down a little before walking past the friends to Mrs. Danvers in the gymnasium.

The Superfriends were still slack-jawed as Mrs. Luthor walked up to the other teacher and Ryder jumped from Mrs. Danvers' arms to his other mother's. They then all walked up to the children still frozen at the entrance of the gym.

“What is going on here?” Lucy was the first to come back to her senses. “Who-what-how?” She stuttered while pointing her finger at them.

“Well, umm.” Lena leaned over to Mrs. Danvers to whisper in her ear and her wife nodded, not too happy about it. “So, who: you all know Mrs. Danvers. She’s your PE teacher. What: she is my wife and also Ryder and Ellie’s other mother. And how: well, that’s a long story.” Lena finished with a sigh and a smile. She was still holding Ryder who was now playing with her hair and she leaned affectionately into Mrs. Danvers’ chest.

“How is that possible?” Sam said next with a skeptical look on her face. “This is just too much information at once. I need to sit down.” She walked over to the bleachers.

At that, Mrs. Danvers wrapped an arm around Mrs. Luthor protectively and pulled her closer to her. “Just because I don’t talk about my private life, doesn’t mean I don’t have one.”

“No! She didn’t mean it that way.” Kara walked up defensively. “It’s just that Mrs. Luthor talks about everything and we don’t even know your first name!”

Lena laughed at that and kissed Mrs. Danvers on the cheek. “Darling, I know you don’t like talking about yourself, but not even your first name?” She turned back to the friends. “Her name is Alex and we met a couple of years ago through a mutual friend.”

“Lena…” Alex whined. The Superfriends have never heard her voice as anything but stern and they’ve never seen their phys ed teacher as anything but strict and to the book. “Are you gonna tell them everything now?”

“Sweetheart,” Lena put a free hand on Alex’s cheek, “I already tell them everything.” She said while pecking Alex’s pout. “I have never revealed anything about you before, but this silly goose” She wiggled Ryder who was still in her arms and the young boy started giggling, “blew your cover.”

Ryder turned to look at his mom with a pout of his own. “I’m sorry, mommy. I didn’t mean to bow your cower.”

Alex looked at her son with so much love before taking him from Lena and putting him on her shoulders. “Don’t worry, buddy. They already know now so we might as well go for a run.” Then, she took off running with the squealing boy on her shoulders around the gym.

"OH, MY RAO!" Kara was now practically vibrating with excitement. "This makes so much sense!"

Lena looked at her favourite students and smiled. “Oh really? How so?”

“Well, first, during your maternity leave, Mrs. Danvers was also absent, but when she came back and we asked her what happened, she just said it was confidentia…”

“Do you guys see why she totally could have been an FBI agent!!” Sam interrupted from the bleachers.

“Shut up, Sam!” The rest of the Superfriends yelled.

"Second, that week you and Ryder got Mono, Mrs. Danvers also got Mono! We just thought that it was Mono season so we didn't question it." James added with a disbelieving smile. "The clues were all there, but we didn't put two and two together!"

Mrs. Luthor was chuckling during the whole time the friends we're jumping from one realization to another and wondered just how much she told them.

“Oh, third, you guys use the same perfume.” Kelly pointed out. “We all thought you were just best friends who shared things, but, in reality, it's even better because you’re _wives_ who share things!!!”

“Well, actually, only I wear that perfume, Alex has her own, but that morning…” Lena trailed off with a dreamy smile. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Everyone, but _especially_ Lucy, were all looking at Mrs. Luthor suspiciously, but they let it slide as they saw a blush creep up her neck.

“And fourth, whenever you were having a bad morning, so was she, and when you were having a good morning, she was happy, too!” Winn said with a finger in the air like he just had some kind of a big revelation. Well, _he did_.

“Holy shit.” Lucy gasped.

“Language, young lady.” Mrs. Danvers came back from her play-run with Ryder cradled sleepily in her arms.

“Holy shirt!” Lucy said again. “Mrs. Luthor, you need to be more subtle with that scarf of yours or maybe tell your wife to control herself.” She said boldly with a smirk.

At that, both teacher’s blushed so hard that the Superfriends couldn’t contain their laughter anymore because Lucy could be a total shithead sometimes.

“Ok, I’m leaving,” Mrs. Luthor carried a sleeping Ryder with her out the gymnasium and back towards her office.

As soon as they all saw Mrs. Danvers’ face and her scowl, everyone immediately stopped and closed their mouths with an audible clack.

She walked up to them slowly and towered over their heads. “If anyone _ever_ mentions this to me or anyone again.” She turned her head from side to side, cracking her neck. “I will make sure you have detention for the rest of your high school years. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Superfriends answered in unison and gulped.

“Now, scram before you’re late for your class!”

“Yes, ma’am!!!”

"You are totally whipped by Mrs. Luthor, by the way!" Lucy yelled back one last thing before everyone tugged her away.

Alex leaned her head down and closed her eyes with a sigh. She pinched her nose, but had a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've had this prompt for so long and I finally wrote it because I love the idea of a bubbly teacher who overshares married to a serious teacher who is a brick-wall when it comes to personal information.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I have so many more AUs that I have saved for Agentcorp, but give me your thoughts on this one if you can. <3


End file.
